Broken
by katerose13
Summary: Garrett and Kayley are married and pregnant with their first child when something goes terribly wrong.  Garrett has his sight here. This was a one-shot written for a roleplay on tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

Garrett stepped into the house after a long day fixing the barn. Kayley was in the kitchen cooking. He strolled over to her and lovingly patted her stomach, which was swollen in pregnant fashion.

"Hello, little one," he whispered. Kayley turned around and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Hello, dear," she said. "How is it coming?" She was always interested to hear about the barn, especially after her mother's last visit. Lady Juliana had forbidden Kayley from doing any strenuous work, fearing for the safety of her first grandchild.

"It's coming along," Garrett replied, sighing. "It would be easier if I had more help, but what can I do?" He smiled at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling. Kayley returned the smile and turned back to her cooking, laying a hand on the top of her stomach.

"Dinner is finished, love," she said. They ate in silence. Garrett was tired, and did not feel up to discussing anything, not that there was much to discuss. He enjoyed the silence, though. He just enjoyed being in Kayley's presence. After they were finished, Kayley made to clean up.

"No, no," Garrett said. "I'll get these, love. Go upstairs and rest. You spent too long on your feet." He stared pointedly at her swollen ankles. Kayley laughed and began the ascent up the stairs. Garrett turned his back for a moment and heard a crash behind him.

"G-Garrett?" he heard Kayley call. Garrett whipped around and saw her on the ground, a steady trickle of blood making its way down her leg. His eyes widened. "G-Garrett." Kayley suddenly burst into tears, shoulders heaving with sobs. Garrett rushed to her side, and tried to soothe her while holding back tears. He knew what that meant.

Their baby was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Garrett kicked the ground in front of him angrily. They'd had a good thing going until that day they lost the baby. Now Kayley just sat and stared at the fire all day. They didn't make love anymore; hell, they didn't even talk to each other anymore. He finally stopped walking and looked around. Garrett had travelled further than usual. _Good,_ he thought to himself.

His mind darted back to that day, and as usual, his heart filled with regret. Garrett felt he could have done something. He could have escorted Kayley up the stairs. He could have just had Kayley stay downstairs with him. Why, oh why, did he let her go? Why hadn't he been more careful? He sat down in the dirt and stared at the sky, lost in thought.

He sat out there for hours, and only returned to the house after dark.

"Where were you?" Kayley asked softly, sitting in the shadows.

"Out," he replied gruffly. An awkward silence filled the room. "I'm going up to bed now." Garrett made for the stairs but stopped when he felt small arms snake around his waist.

"Don't be angry with me," she whispered. Garrett's face softened and he turned to face her.

"I feel as though you are blaming me," he admitted. Kayley's brow furrowed in sadness.

"Why would I blame you?" she asked.

"I could…I could have saved…" he trailed off. He avoided her eyes. Kayley's hand rested lightly on his cheek and turned his face back to hers.

"There was nothing either of us could do, Garrett," she stated firmly. "It was going to happen." Garrett stared into her eyes.

"You haven't talked to me," he whispered sullenly. "We haven't touched each other in weeks."

"I needed…time, love," Kayley said gently. She stared back at him and suddenly she was kissing him. Garrett barely had time to react before she pulled away. "I miss you." Garrett smiled weakly and Kayley sighed.

"I miss you," Garrett answered. This was all Kayley wanted to hear, as she kissed him again, and pulled him back into the living area. Garrett chuckled as he felt Kayley fumble with her clothes. "We can slow down, Kayley." She looked at him with such fierceness that he immediately shut up.

They made love slowly, passionately. Garrett had never felt a greater love for Kayley and when she whispered that she loved him, could he forgive her, he replied with a whole hearted 'yes'.


End file.
